The Telephone Booth
by fabianrutter
Summary: Just a little one shot drabble playing off of the kitchen scene with Nina, Fabian, and the soap bubbles. R&R :


Making this because my OTP heart aches and I just need to get a little Nabian back into my system.

**_GUESS WHAT? I got to meet Oliver Biles, Dianna, and Bubbles on Saturday! Oliver Biles played Giles, the attractive dude on the opposing ping pong team in HOA. Dianna and Bubbles are Ice-Princess-93 and BubblesOfAngst here on FanFiction, and two of my best friends on FF, Tumblr, Twitter, and just in general :P We saw Oliver in a play in Boston, Wild Swans, and we got to take pictures with him afterwards. It was quite the experience :)_**

I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters.

Oh, this is dedicated to my amazing friend **Mary (pink-strawberry-lemonade)** because she went over the plot with me to make sure it wasn't utterly stupid :P THANK YOU MARY! :)

So this is just me playing around with scenes from this season and how I wish they went.

* * *

><p>Nina stood across from Fabian as he did the dishes, her arms leaning onto the island counter top. She scooped up a handful of bubbles and moved it to the top of her hand. She craned her neck a bit and blew the soap bubbles in Fabian's direction.<p>

He laughed and brushed them away as 'Patricia' hurried out of the room, Alfie tailing her closely.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Fabian laughed as he watched the two odd balls trail out of the kitchen.

"Not sure," Nina smiled after them, then turning her gaze to Fabian. He sent a smile her way, resulting in her blushing down towards the counter.

"...Nina?" Fabian asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"Well...there's this new book store in town," he started, laughing inwardly to himself at his stupidity. A book store? Was that really what he was going to ask Nina? To go to a book store with him? Maybe this was the reason he hadn't been successful in getting her back. "Would you care to go with me there? Maybe, like...after my chores?"

"I'd love-" Nina started, her faces lighting up for a brief moment before falling. "I can't..."

Fabian's heart fell.

"Oh," Fabian started, knowing it was a dumb idea. Why'd he even ask? Why would his ex girlfriend want to go anywhere with him, much less a book store?

"It's not that I don't want to," she said quickly. "I really do-but I promised Gran I'd visit her at the hospital in...oh, wow, in five minutes."

"Oh," he said, still sad she couldn't go but glad to hear that it wasn't because she didn't want to.

"I'll see you when I get home...unless you wanna come?" Nina asked hopefully. Fabian inwardly cringed a bit at the thought-he wasn't exactly Gran's biggest fan.

"I'll let you go on," he said, a bit regretfully.

"Okay, see you at supper, then," Nina said, her voiced laced with a sigh. She exited the kitchen hastily and went upstairs to grab her phone before she left. Fabian gripped his hands on the counter and thought for a moment.

"You may not be Gran's biggest fan, but you are Nina's. Just go," he thought to himself. And so he did.

He ran to his room and grabbed his jacket, running out to the front door just to catch Nina as she was leaving.

"I'm...I'm gonna come," he managed. Something about her smile as she saw him with his jacket left him mesmerized.

"Okay," she grinned.

* * *

><p>They walked slowly to the hospital, although it did make them twenty minutes late. They had a good time laughing about their housemates, talking about the mystery, and talking about this commercial Alfie had seen for pickles where the lead in the commercial looked strangely like Rufus.<p>

As they entered the hospital, Nina took Fabian's hand and pulled him down through the halls until they reached Nina's Gran's room. They were both grinning all the way down the hall, but Nina's grin vanished as she entered her Gran's room, Fabian's vanishing soon after.

Fabian felt Nina's hand drop his, and she slowly approached the bed.

"Gran?" Nina said softly as she reached the bedside. Fabian thought it best to hang back at the door. "G-Gran?"

"Nina," her Gran whispered softly, her eyes still shut but a smile creeping across her face.

"Gran," Nina let out a sigh of relief. "How're you feeling? You don't look too good..."

"I'm fine, my sweet," Nina's gran lightly chuckled. It was obvious she wasn't, but the tone in her voice comforted Nina never the less.

"Fabian's here," Nina said, beckoning him over. He walked across the room and stood by her.

"Oh, Fabian," Gran's voice had the slightest bit of arrogance to it, in the "I know something you don't know" sense, obviously remembering the poetry.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin," Fabian gave a little wave, even though Nina's Gran had her eyes closed.

"How's that haiku of yours coming?" she asked slyly, her voice weak none the less.

"Just fine," Fabian laughed nervously. What a lie that was...

* * *

><p>Fabian let Nina talk with her Gran for a while and he roamed about the halls. After about twenty minutes, he saw a nurse go into the room. Another ten passed, and a solemn Nina exited the room.<p>

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked immediately.

"...Nothing," Nina finally said. "Come on, let's go home."

Nina silently began to walk out of the hospital into the now dark evening, and Fabian just followed after her as she crossed her arms and began to shiver.

"Nina," he spoke up after about three minutes. She slowed her fast pace to a halt and turned to him, her head down. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "What happened?"

All she did was fall into his arms. He felt her hand shaking against his shoulders, and he wrapped her inside of his arms.

"She...she's worse. Much, much worse," Nina whispered.

"Oh, Nina," Fabian said, started to pull her in even closer, but she pulled away. He looked at her sad eyes and frowned. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay."

"No it won't," she snapped. "She's the only family I have! What happens when she dies? I'll be all alone! I'd have to leave Anubis House! I'd have to go live with only god knows who!" Nina began to break down. Right at that moment, rain began to drizzle down, then turning into a downpour.

"I'll call a cab," Nina said bitterly. She went to her pocket and grabbed her phone only to see it was dead. Fabian felt around in his only to find he didn't have his phone. Nina spotted an old fashioned red telephone booth on the other side of the street and hurried across and into it. Fabian rushed after her, but she turned her back to him in the booth. He pried open the door and entered the telephone booth, suddenly extremely close to Nina.

"Don't talk like that, Nina!" he started. "I promise, you'll be okay! You'll always have everyone at Anubis House. You'll always have Sibuna. You'll always have me," he said, his voice lowering at the last part. Nina set the phone piece down and turned to face him in the tight space.

"Promise?" she asked after a minute, looking straight up into his eyes.

"Promise," Fabian said.

A moment passed before Nina spoke.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just...this is difficult..." Nina looked down.

"Nina, I know it must be. But I'm hear for you, okay? Always," Fabian said, tilting her chin up with his right hand.

Suddenly, without knowing what was going on, Fabian felt Nina press her lips against his. He let his hand fall then moved the both of them slowly to her waist. Nina placed her arms around Fabian's neck, and pulled herself closer.

They pulled away regretfully but still left their arms as is.

"I'm sorry," Nina said.

"Don't be," Fabian laughed. The smile on Nina's face brought him the courage to plant his lips back on hers, and they stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity, not that they were complaining.

"Thank you," Nina whispered once they pulled apart again. "I'm glad you came."

She buried her head into his shoulder, and he held her close.

"I'm glad, too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_God, I haven't written that much fluff in a long time.

I apologize.

That was a dumb ending and it moved really quickly, so I'm sorry.

I just needed to get some Nabian feels out.

Reviews are appreciated.

~Katie


End file.
